<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You don’t deserve her... by mambaRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290570">You don’t deserve her...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambaRed/pseuds/mambaRed'>mambaRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also lots of cursing, Also some sexual things in the beginning, F/F, I’m not mean, Slight Sexual Harassment, Soft Wayhaught, Violence in 2nd and 3rd chapter, and I mean emotionally hurt not physically, and homophobic slurs, angst? I guess, champ is an absolute scum of the earth, dont worry Nicole will get her revenge, don’t worry he’ll get his karma, in upcoming chapters hopefully, nicole is hurt, not smut tho, paintball gunsss, some wynhaught cause it’s needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambaRed/pseuds/mambaRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole is tasked with babysitting Champ Hardy in the drunk tank all day, no one ever said it was gonna be easy...<br/>And no one ever said it would hurt...</p><p>This is a sad fan fiction y’all...I’m sorry but it’s not THAT sad. This is just so we can all find peace with this champ and Nicole rivalry, and watch her teach him a lesson..that dumb homophobic asshole</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp &amp; Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came to mind but it is UNFINSIHED...to be continued? ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole downed another shot of tequila, slamming the glass down on the table. Getting shitfaced wasn’t the officers plan for the evening, but one doesn’t have a choice when you have to deal with Champ Hardy. Apart from being an homophobic asshole, he is also a certified prick who deputy Haught had to babysit from the crack of dawn. So when she got a call at 7am from Nedley to come watch Champ in the drunk tank, it pissed her off.</p><p>                      —————————</p><p>“Ugh don’t goooo, please stay” a soft arm wraps around Nicole, holding her in place. She laughs quietly turning over to face the tiny woman. “Baby I know but I have to, Nedleys gonna make it a big deal and I really don’t want to deal with that”. Nicole rolls her eyes and lets out a smile when she sees Waverly smirk. “Buttt after I’m done dealing with Champ, then I’m all yours. Movie and takeout tonight?”. Waverly beams and cuddles up to her girlfriend, arms wrapping more tighter around her waist. “Let’s just stay in bed all day, tell Nedley that your body is aching”. The redhead lets out chuckle as she leans in to kiss her forehead, “Waves you know I can’t do that, I can barely lie to Calamity Jane. Besides if you want my body to really ache I know something you can do to help”. Waverly can only stare at Nicole in disbelief, a cocky smirk appearing across the officers face as she takes in the younger Earp’s reaction. “Oh you dirty-“ Before Waverly could continue Nicole jumps up and starts searching for her clothes. The brunette shuts up immediately, taking in the almost nude body of her partner. Eyes trailing up the length of her porcelain white legs, the curve of her hips, and then finally to the set of abs that stretched every time Nicole bent over. The cop knew her girlfriend was staring her down and she couldn’t help but smile, if only she could actually stay. Nicole was absolutely tired, working hard all week with no sleep, she wanted to collapse but instead had to put on her best smile and look strong. She was Waverly’s rock after all....<br/>
“Besides, how bad can it be? It’s just Champ..it’ll probably take at least 4 hours before he decides that staring at me isn’t worth his time”. </p><p>                       —————————</p><p>8 hours later...</p><p>“CHAMP PUT YOUR DAMN PANTS BACK ON OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL SHOOT YOU” Nicole yells, her voice already becoming scarce after a days work, making sure Hardy was alive and breathing in that cell. It didn’t help that he was taking his clothes off at 3 in the afternoon. “Goddammit where is Nedley? It’s been 8 fucking hours, and now I have to possibly see Champ Hardy naked” Nicole almosts gag at the thought of seeing that boy-man in his birthday suit. “Oh come on Nicky, I know you want to see how a real man looks and feels....” Champ begins to nastily taunt the officer, smiling cruelly as he sees a look of disgust pass her face. “You have got to be kidding me...”,  Nicole breathes out, head suddenly spinning from the sudden stress. “Just ignore him..just ignore him...this will all be over without violence” she thinks.</p><p> </p><p>                         —————————<br/>
5:40 pm</p><p>Nicole quickly sits up after hitting her head on the table for the third time. She rubs her eyes and yawns looking at the clock, jolting upright after realizing what time it is. “Oh shit! Waverly must be waiting for me!”. The redhead gathers all of her belongings and starts to sprint, but ultimately catches the eye of the scumbag still lounging in the drunk tank. She skids to a halt and drops her bag, “are you fucking kidding me dude?! You’re still here?!”.<br/>
Champ starts to laugh obnoxiously loud until he begins choking on air. He sits up, dry puke and a snarl evident on his lips before it curls into a smile. “MAN you should’ve seen your face, all happy to get out of here but NOPE you still gotta deal with me”. All the blood drains from Nicole’s face as she clenches her fist. Champ was an absolute ass, scum of the earth, and he knew that his presence was irritating the shit out of the cop.<br/>
He starts to stand up and walk towards the bars separating them, smile turning into a sneer as he says the next words slowly, “As long as I’m in here you won’t be able to see that pretty little girl of yours. You know if I had it my way, I’d teach you a lesson. You’re disgusting and you corrupted Waverly. She was MINE, but now she’s on her knees for some dyke-“.<br/>
Nicole didn’t look back as she raged out of the police station, boots cracking against the tile. Her blood boiled with hatred, all she wanted to do was rip Champ Hardy’s head off and hang it up on the wall above her desk. But the cop knew better than that, if she didn’t leave immediately then there would be blood. Nedley can lecture her later about the carelessness of leaving an occupant unattended in the station, but right now she needed a drink.....badly. </p><p>Nicole ignored the buzzing in her pocket as she stomped towards Shorty’s, uniform shirt barely buttoned and hair unbound from it’s perfect mane. </p><p>                       —————————</p><p>The tequila became easier to drink as the night went on. Doc was being persistent on cutting Nicole off for the remainder her time there, but she just gave him a glare that put him in his place. Shorty’s door busts open as Wynonna barges in on a mission for alcohol. She spots Nicole sitting on a far corner of the bar and frowns before walking up to her. “Haughty you buying? Didn’t think I’d see you here” the heir pats on the officers back before jumping on a stool next to her. The only response is a small smile before burying herself in another shot of tequila. Nicole waves over Doc to pour drinks for her and Wynonna, shooting a thumbs up at the brunette next to her. “What the hell bit your kitty Haught? Oh wait lemme guess...Nedley did! I knew he had some kind of obsession with that cat”. The redhead just stares at Wynonna confusedly, her lack of reaction seems to make the older Earp shift uncomfortably. “A joke is only funny when I don’t have to explain it you know...” Wynonna remarks but just shrugs after, knocking back a few shots. She looks at Nicole seriously after a moment, “No but really dude what the hell are you doing here? You know Waverly has been texting and calling you the whole day...and you haven’t been answering.....are you okay?” </p><p>Nicole’s eyes widen as she pulls out her phone:<br/>
10 missed calls<br/>
She quickly opened up her messages...fuck.</p><p>Waves🥰🥵: Hey baby just checking in..how are you? Is Champ working you up?🙄 -10am</p><p>Me: hi baby💜, I miss you a lot. Don’t worry I’ve got him under control..<br/>
—————————————————————<br/>
Waves🥰🥵: Idk if Nedley already told you but he said he’d be late running errands, so you have to babysit champ for longer🙄. AS IF  there aren’t any another damn cops that can fill in for you.  -1pm</p><p>Waves🥰🥵: Hey babe? You haven’t been answering. I’ve been stuck at this research all day at home but I sent Wynonna to bring you food. But looking back I don’t know why I trusted her to bring FOOD... -4pm</p><p>Waves🥰🥵: What the hell Nicole, are you ignoring me?? I’m coming to the station right now. This is not like you.  -6pm</p><p>Nicole begins to panic, internally screaming at Wynonna. She smacks the heir on the arm, “what the hell?! Why didn’t you say something earlier!”. Wynonna jumps away and starts to rub her bicep, “first of all OW, second of all that is not my job....did you think your girlfriend would not say anything to you all day?” Wynonna looks at the redhead with concern, fully observing her now. She looked worn out and tired, fighting to stay awake. Her police outfit was wrinkled and boots unlaced, that was so unlike Nicole. “Haught you look like shit...” The cop glares at Wynonna before slumping down in her seat. It was true she did look horrible. Dealing with Champ today definitely wore her out, worse than it ever did but she wasn’t going to admit that to Wynonna. “I’ve just been distracted..I had to sit and listen to Hardy mumble and complain all day in the tank”. The older Earp nudges  Nicole on the side with a sly smile, “doesn’t it feel good to taunt that shithead, he could only WISH he had what you did”. The cop couldn’t help but smile at that, see unlike Champ, Nicole was free and getting wasted as she pleased tonight. She also had Waverly which gave her the most pride in the world.</p><p>Waverly...</p><p>Shit WAVERLY</p><p>“Wait Waverly said she was going to the station, but I left! Oh no she’s gonna see that I’m missing and Champ is probably gonna make up some shit about me! Fuck!”. The redhead starts pacing back and forth, eyes wild like a maniac. Wynonna gets up and grabs Nicole by the shoulders, “slow down Haught! What the hell are you talking about?!”. The heir started to worry about her best friend’s well being, she looked hysterical. Nicole just stared at her for a moment before taking a deep breath and telling her what took place earlier. Champ’s threats and intentions of sexual harassment come flooding into her mind once again. The thought of him “teaching her a lesson” made Nicole physically cringe. It seemed like that was the breaking point of all the threats that Champ ever slipped out his mouth. It made her feel vulnerable in a way, and Nicole Haught was the type to never let things bother her so easily. Maybe it was the insecurity of believing that deep down she didn’t deserve Waverly Earp. That it was all going to end when she woke up, just a damn hopeless dream. </p><p>Wynonna could see the pain in her face as she finished speaking, but all she could think about was bashing that asshole’s face in for harassing her best friend.  “Okay that’s it! We’re going to the station right now, and I am gonna KICK his ass back to whatever glam hole he came out of”, Wynonna grabbed peacemaker and stuck it in her boot as she dragged Nicole by the arm. “Doc close up shop you’re coming along!”, the cowboy happily follows behind Wynonna, locking up Shorty’s as they walked through the streets of Purgatory. Nicole had no strength in her to reject, so she just let the older Earp steer her to the unknown with a deep sigh....</p><p>To be continued? That’s up to you...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Revenge Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since you guys wanted more here it is! Sorry for the delay I just want to make sure these Chapters are decent for you guys. I hope you enjoy, and yes there’s violence in this one<br/>But it’s only just the beginning....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6:20 pm</p><p>Waverly speed walks into the station, mind racing about the possible danger Nicole could be in. The younger Earp stops abruptly as she sees that the seat where the officer usually sits at is vacant. Papers were scattered and pens all over the ground. Her heart starts to race, “where is Nicole?!”....a low laugh rises in the corner of the room, it’s coming from the cell. Waverly looks over to see Champ sprawled over on the ground, his eyes stare directly into hers before he starts talking. “Is Officer Haught back...? She just left me abruptly after punching me in the face!” Champ points to the blood gushed all over his nose, exaggerating the amount of pain he was feeling. Waverly looked at him in surprise, “Champ what the hell...”. The boy-man started to flail around in pain, grabbing onto his nose as his eyes watered. He was a scum...intentionally hurting himself and blaming it all on Nicole, unfortunately Waverly did not know this.<br/>
“How do I know that you’re telling the truth and not lying...like always” she rolls her eyes at him with a hand on her hip. Waverly knew something was fishy, Nicole would never do this without some kind of explanation. It just didn’t seem right. Champ points at his face with a matter-of-fact expression, “are you serious Waves? Look at MY FACE. Nicole was the only person here with me. It’s not my fault she couldn’t control her anger and decided to attack me for no reason! Please help me...she said she’s gonna come back with others to help beat me up!”. Champ looked nearly out of breath as he tried to stand up. The younger Earp just stood there confused because Champ’s story did not add up. First he said Nicole left abruptly and was asking for her? And now he scared that she’ll come back?<br/>
“Where the hell did Nicole go? If she was the only one here with you, you would know which direction she went”. Waverly folds her arms, raising an eyebrow at him.<br/>
Champ just points in the direction of the door leading outside. As soon as he does that Wynonna busts the door open, Nicole and Doc following behind her. “Chump! You know what time it is!” Wynonna screams out with joy as she grabs a baseball bat that was laying next to the desk. Champ seems to sink back into the corner of his cell, suddenly becoming quiet as a mouse. Waverly spots Nicole and begins to run towards her, she stops at the last second when she sees that look in her lovers eyes. “Nicole...are you drunk?” the younger Earp scans over the other two accompanied at her side, and sees a very wasted Wynonna. “What the hell, have all of you been drinking” Doc puts both of his hands up in defense and innocence.</p><p>Waverly takes a second before she really looks at Nicole for the first time, “This isn’t like you...drinking on the job? To be fair you’ve been here all day but that doesn’t excuse what you did. Did you assault Champ? He said you were bringing others to help...” Waverly stares directly at the bat that Wynonna held in her hand, but slowly started to put behind her back.<br/>
Nicole’s whole body freezes in shock as she glances at Champ’s bloody nose and smirk. He was laughing at her, he did this. He plotted all of this. The cop felt so drained, she didn’t want to confront Champ. She peered over at  Waverly, her Waverly..who looked so hurt and confused, “Waves..this is not what it looks like I- just let me explain”. Nicole started to plead as she raced towards the brunette. The redhead wanted so badly to just hold her, but it would not come to that as Waverly turned away from her. The room got awkwardly quiet and Wynonna accidentally dropped the wooden bat on the ground, making a “Clump!” noise. “Babygirl..you should really hear Haught out. We’re here because-“, before the heir could continue talking, Champ started yelling.<br/>
“Why should she listen to that dyke?! Nicole is nothing but a useless bitch that Waverly will get over eventually!”. Doc really wished those were the last words that came out of Champ’s mouth, but unfortunately it wasn’t.<br/>
Nicole couldn’t take the insults anymore and ran out, not looking back to the screams of Wynonna. Tears streaming down her face, she ran home. </p><p>The atmosphere in the station could kill. Waverly slowly turned around scowling at the incompetent fool in front of her. There was a flare of anger in those hazel eyes, something Wynonna hadn’t seen since Mictian. She dropped her books, slowly making her way towards the cell. “What the fuck did you just say....?”. That sentence came out bitter as a spoiled apple...everyone stood still in the room not wanting to trigger the Earp. Champ began to stutter “oh come on Waves you know she isn’t enough for you-“. The brunette gazed over at Wynonna completely ignoring Champ’s ignorant comments. “Get the keys for this cell...and your bat” Wynonna straightened up immediately, obeying her little sister’s request, a smile painting her face. “Oh this is gonna go viral! Doc use my phone and record us beating Chump’s ass!” Wynonna throws Waverly the keys and swings her bat into position.<br/>
“No-noo!” All of Champ’s cries were completely ignored as Waverly dragged him out of the cell and slammed her boot heel down on his crotch. “Hot damn babygirl you’re crazy...I love it!” Wynonna swings at Champ’s legs and he yelps in pain. </p><p>The Earp Sisters collectively beat Champ Hardy until he cried for his momma in a fetal position. All of it was fantastically recorded by Doc who somehow found popcorn and was enjoying the show. It seemed like years for the boy-man as kick after kick made him realize his mistakes. But this is Chump Hardy we’re talking about, he’ll never learn. Waverly stepped back and fixed her skirt and blouse before looking down at her prey, “If I ever so much as see you breathe in the direction of Nicole ever again, I won’t hesitate to put my heel all the way down the next time. Take that you homophobic asshat!”. Wynonna stood next to her sister with pride in her eyes, she learned from the best of course. This was a trophy moment for the older Earp and she wanted Doc to take picture from all angles, including one where she’s perched up next to Champ’s crying face, a thumps in one hand and peacemaker in the other.</p><p>—————————</p><p>Waverly knocked three times on Nicole’s door. She stood outside enduring the crisp chilly air of the winter night in Purgatory. There was ruffling inside and a thump before the door was whisked open, Nicole standing there in matching pajamas and Calamity Jane purring against her leg. “Hey”, the redhead cracked a small smile before letting the brunette in. Waverly didn’t waste any time and jumped into the redhead’s arms. They stood in each other’s hold for a few minutes until Nicole stepped back and looked away. Waverly felt the sudden shift in behavior and started speaking, “I’m sorry about today. I wish I listened to you first before assuming anything. It’s all my fault..”. Nicole grabs onto Waverly’s hands and looks at her, “Waves, you did nothing wrong . It was all him...he made me feel like...this. You couldn’t have known” she says bitterly, reflecting on the day’s events. They both sit down on the plump couch, nothing was said at first as they sat in silence. Waverly searched Nicole for any signs of physical abuse, her mind starting to calm when she didn’t spot any cuts or bruises. The younger Earp felt so guilty for almost believing Champ and his dirty lies, her Nicole could never hurt anyone on purpose. As a matter of fact Champ is the one who hurt her, and Waverly wanted nothing more than to comfort the woman sitting next to her. “How long has he been doing this?”, Nicole is quiet for a moment before sighing and turning to face Waverly. “He’s always harassed me, but today felt different...he said- he”, she started to choke on her own words and Waverly rubbed her arm up and down soothingly. “Shit..I just feel like I don’t deserve you, that maybe he’s right about you leaving me eventually”. The redhead huffs a breath of relief after letting it all come to the surface. She felt so weak letting her girlfriend know her true feelings. Nicole thought that this moment would end quickly with Waverly leaving, and not having feel anything after. But she was wrong.<br/>
The brunette grabbed Nicole’s face and kissed her passionately, her hands going down to the redhead’s waist. Nicole leaned into the kiss, it felt so comforting, she just wanted to sink into the feeling of possibly kissing Waverly for the last time. When the brunette pulled away she spoke abruptly, “You mean the absolute world to me, whatever that scumbag had to say..NEVER believe it okay? I’m not going anywhere nor will I for a very long time. I adore you Nicole and everything that you say and do for me and our family”. The officer couldn’t help but get a warm feeling in her body, she smiles a more genuine smile, gazing into Waverly’s loving  eyes. “Do you mean it?”</p><p>Waverly laughs gently, “Nicole Rayleigh Haught, I did not trudge 3 miles to your house to tell you that I wanted to break up!”. They both started to giggle, “that would’ve been shit huh?” Nicole breathes out before looking down at Waverly’s lips. She lunged in for another kiss, covering her girlfriend’s face in sweet and thoughtful kisses. The redhead felt safe in Waverly’s arms, she felt needed, and most importantly she felt loved, even if Waverly haven’t spoken those words yet. “I’m sorry I ever let him get to me”, Waverly shushes Nicole and leans into her arms. </p><p>—————————</p><p>“Wait so you guys recorded Champ getting beaten up?”, Nicole couldn’t hold in her laughter as she held Waverly in her arms.<br/>
“Um correction, Doc actually recorded Wynonna and I!”’ The brunette wears a proud smile the whole time as she tells the story. The two made up and decided to watch that movie they planned on watching previously, but evidently getting bored. “You have to show me that video, I want to see that smirk beaten right out of him, especially since he punched himself to frame me! What an idiot!”. Waverly chuckled at the thought of her ex abusing himself only to get a beating right after. Nicole felt so honored to have a girlfriend that would beat up guys for her, it’s not everyday that you come across someone so adamant. She also wished she stayed and watched Waverly beat him up, but then she’d be turned and also sad...not a good combination. “I’m pretty sure Wynonna posted it already, maybe has 20,000 views on Worldstar?”, Waverly moves to grab her phone and look up the video. This was definitely more entertaining than that movie...</p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>Nicole thought about exacting her own revenge on Champ, he made her feel like shit...and no one does that. Nicole smiles sinisterly at Waverly, “Hey baby? What’s your take on paintball guns?”.......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The final Chapter is in the works so look out for it! Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter??? Any feedback or comments are appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Revenge Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this made you laugh as much as it made me did. Thank you for coming along on this little journey and I hope you enjoy! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3:00 pm</p><p>“May someone explain why we are standing in a gun range with devices that shoot...paint out of them..?”. Doc seems to be the only one who didn’t have a paintball gun in tow, he leans against the wall with a cigar in the corner of his mouth.  </p><p>“Splat! Splat! Splat!”</p><p>Wynonna threw her head back before blowing the tip of the gun. All three target heads were covered in a multi color of paint. “This is honestly the best goddamn day of my life, apart from beating up Chump yesterday”. She takes a swig of some cheap whiskey before setting her goggles back in place, ready for another round. Nicole was in the next booth over, expertly knocking out all 7 targets with a gun that shot larger amounts of paint. Waverly admired the way she looked in those ripped black jeans and sleeveless blue flannel. Her eyes traveled to the muscles of her bicep that clenched every time Nicole took a shot. “You know it turns me on when you get all concentrated, especially when you’re handling a gun”, Waverly says out loud without any shame. </p><p>Gagging noises could be heard from Wynonna’s booth as she struggles with reloading. “Ew Waves, keep it PG-13 some of us need to focus, not listen to your sex talk”. Doc smiles a little when he sees Wynonna’s poor attempt to reload the paintball gun. The older Earp just flips him off, “Shut it Doc, I don’t see you over here playing with these bad boys”. The cowboy feigns innocence as he pulls out his dual revolvers, pointing them at the target’s from his distance. In about 3 seconds all of the dummy’s go down, “Well Wynonna, the only bad boys I play with actually kill”. Doc lifts the revolvers up to his mouth and blow swiftly. </p><p>***<br/>5:20 pm</p><p>Nicole ties the laces of her boots tightly before stepping out to the cold. The sun was going to set soon so she had to put her plan into action, of course with the help of others. But this was only really meant for her...finally putting an end to this bullshit between her and Champ. It was the redhead’s turn to teach that dipshit a lesson about messing with her. The gang had come up with an incredibly hilarious plan, one that would leave a mark in Purgatory for the rest of their lives. Albeit Wynonna had come up with most of the diabolical parts, but nevertheless it was going to be spectacularly evil. Nicole was excited. Especially for a girl who lived a strict life all her childhood, not being able to pull the typical pranks and what not, this was going to be one of those experiences that Nicole would tell her grandchildren.</p><p>She started to load up her police car: paintball gun (check), ammo (check), camera (definitely check). Nicole hopped into the drivers seat and checked the time—5:30—</p><p>It was time.</p><p>***</p><p>Waverly stared at the mini hand clock as the red handle ticked by slowly. She was counting down the minutes until it struck 5:30.<br/>Until she had to knock on Champ’s door. <br/>It wasn’t convenient for her at all to be at her exes doorstep on a chilly evening, a day after beating him to a pulp. </p><p>“This is for Nicole”, Waverly huffed out trying to keep warm. </p><p>The time hit 5:30 and Waverly was knocking on Champ’s door rapidly before turning around and sprinting into his 1980 Chevrolet Blue Truck, hitting the gas as soon as her ass touched the seat. “It’s go time Earp, make your girl proud”, the brunette hurtles way past the speed limit. You might be wondering how did she get access to his truck, well Waverly is totally a planner and keyed his truck hours before. After all she couldn’t take part in something without knowing what she was getting into.</p><p>Champ dashes out the door yelling at the oh so mysterious stranger that stole his vehicle, “HEY THATS MINE! SHIT!”. The fool runs towards his old beat up motorcycle and speeds after Waverly, well tries to, that old thing could barely keep up. And everyone knew that but him.</p><p>***</p><p>“A little to the left! Yep right there! Perfect...”, Wynonna lets go of the contraption as she breathes out heavily, collapsing to the ground. <br/>“You know if you any of y’all were helping this would go a lot faster!”. She watches as Jeremy and Doc are looking up at her and smiling innocently. The young scientist gives her a thumbs up before walking away to write something down on his notepad. Doc holds out his hand for Wynonna to grab as he helps her down from the platform. “You know I reckon I could sneak in some actual bullets in that paintball gun of yours. Maybe make things more “spicy” as you young folk say”, the Cowboy replies as he laughs at how the brunette’s eyes earn a mischievous glint. </p><p>“Maybe Waverly wouldn’t mind..but Nicole would have my head. Gun safety procedure and all that bull crap she goes on about”. Wynonna sighs, there could only be so much fun in the mind of an Earp. The brunette looks up at the wooden mechanism that she just maneuvered over all by herself. Thanks guys. “So this is where it all ends huh? I swear this month is a lucky month, first a bat and now a paintball gun?”.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>5:50 pm</p><p>Nicole reads the time on her dashboard as she starts increasing her speed down the highway, “If I time this just right then I’ll catch him quicker than Wynonna could find alcohol in a daycare”. Blinking lights start to appear on the opposite side of the road in the direction she was driving. Waverly. That was the signal. </p><p>A huge pickup truck zooms by as the wind blows the redhead’s hair back through the open window. A skimpy motor vehicle dashes by a few seconds after, “guess that’s my target”, Nicole laughs out and she turns her sirens on, drifting onto the other side of the road, going back where she came from. If it was any other normal day then Nicole would’ve had a protocol, definitely no dangerous drifting, but right now she was on a mission. </p><p>At the sounds of the siren Champ seemed to go even more slower than he intended. Nicole’s cruiser was just too fast for him and if he didn’t slow down anytime soon, then she might just run him over. Champ pulls over to the side as he looks back and scowls. Nicole had her head out of the window and was smirking over at him. She quickly exits the vehicle, still wearing her outfit from earlier and a police hat just for jokes. The more closer she got to Champ, the more he seemed to flinch away. He had a swollen eye that was slowly turning purple, and cuts on his cheeks, the wounds seem to be slowly settling in. Nicole pulls out a piece of paper and pen from her back pocket, “Sir did you know that you are driving over the speed limit on a motorcycle? Not to mention without a helmet...that is against the safety rules of page 17 of Driving on The Road”. The redhead teased him shamelessly, trying to act serious and not let a laugh slip through. </p><p>“I...what- no! Somebody stole my truck! I was chasing after them..surely you saw the whole thing!”. Champ started rambling on and it was starting to annoy Nicole, but she decided she’d drag it out a little longer. The redhead put on a confused face, thinking hardly, “I saw no one but you Champ...I’m going to have to arrest you for reckless driving”. Nicole wanted to bust out laughing after seeing Champ’s eyes bulge out his head. He started to get up but the officer took a hard step towards him and he sat right back where he was.</p><p>Champ takes one look at Nicole and sneers, “You aren’t even in uniform how can you arrest me?”. He spits at the road corner next to her and revs his motor engine. Authority fills Nicole’s voice as she slams her hand on his handles, “You are not going to question an officer of the law, neither will you resist arrest”. Champ winces at the coldness in her voice, afraid that he’d endure something worse than yesterday, and waiting for Wynonna to pop up at any moment. It still didn’t stop him from recoiling, “Hasn’t your bitch and her sister done enough? I mean look at me, are you going to beat me up too? Or will you run away crying again?”. </p><p>Nicole snatches her hands off from the motor handle and pulls a taser from out of her boot. She zaps it once and then twice before pointing at Champ, “get up right now”.</p><p>The boy-man quickly stumbles off the bike with his hands up and drops to his knees. The officer glances at the fool for a second, “take off your shirt and pants”.</p><p>“Wha-?”</p><p>Champ didn’t have any time to question the redhead as she zapped him once with the taser. That must’ve hurt like a bitch. <br/>No time to scream, he strips to his underwear and shivers in the cool frosty wind. Nicole looks at him with a look that only could have radiated second hand embarrassment, “I think this is the most pathetic thing I have ever seen”. </p><p>She handcuffs and throws him in the backseat of her police cruiser before speeding off to the center of town.</p><p>***</p><p>6:30 pm Sunset</p><p>Wynonna, Waverly, Doc, and Jermey all wait by the wooden construction as Nicole’s car approaches. While the area was still vacant, they quickly grabbed Champ from the backseat, struggling to keep him still and his mouth shut. “You can’t do this! I’ll tell Ned-“ BLONK! Champ gets knocked unconscious by Wynonna’s fist. She smiles in pleasure and peace as Nicole gives her an “are you serious face”. Wynonna looked at everyone, “What? He wouldn’t shutup! I’m doing all of us a favor trust me”. </p><p>***<br/>7:00 pm</p><p>Champ open his eyes and sees nothing but a blur at first. That is until he hears the cheers and whistles of what appears to be a crowd looking up at him. “What the-?”. He looks down and realizes his head is latched down in some wooden contraption, he seems to be only wearing a very see-through piece of underwear. How the hell did he get into that? He couldn’t really move and his ass was very well out for everyone to see. “Looking good up there Chump!”, Champ peers down to see Wynonna laughing at him uncontrollably, she was holding some sort of device that he couldn’t make out. But then he saw Doc holding one, and Waverly , and Nicole. Shit.</p><p>“Get me down from here now!”. </p><p>Wynonna makes a noise with her teeth, “no can do buddy!”. The brunette lifts her gun up and points it at Champ’s ass, “hey have you ever had a paintball up your ass?”.</p><p>“WYNONNA DON’T YOU DARE-“</p><p>Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat!</p><p>Red, yellow, green, blue, and purple color Champ’s legs and buttocks as he yelps and cringes. “Holy shit this is like a human canvas!”, the older Earp screeches in joy as she lets loose more paint, the whole crowd cheering and laughing. “Don’t hog all the fun ‘Nonna”, Waverly loads up her gun before pointing at Champ’s face. “NOT THE FACE-“</p><p>Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat!</p><p>Waverly jumps with delight as one hits Champ in between his eyes, “bulls eye!”.</p><p>“I’ll have to admit, this does look fun”, Doc picks up a paintball gun and in one quick flick of the finger he launches two splatters at Champ’s crotch. Wynonna high fives Doc, but he misses her hand by a long shot. Maybe he isn’t good at aiming with everything. </p><p>Nicole steps into the crowd handing Wynonna her special camera. The older Earp starts filming everything with an amused expression, zooming in to all the areas where Champ was hit. Nicole looks up at Champ and he seems to catch her eye as well, with a smirk the redhead lifts her gun, “This one is for fucking with me”. She lets loose one BIG paintball that splashes all over his chest. The horde of people who gathered around to watch all hailed with laughter. Nicole got ready for another shot as Champ pleads for mercy, “this one is for Waverly”, the redhead winks over at the younger Earp before letting loose all over her prey. It was like a museum exhibit, the vast color lit up the midnight blue sky as festivity’s filled the town of Purgatory. Jeremy grabbed onto Nicole’s shoulder as they came together, bright and mischievous smiles mirroring each other. </p><p>Nicole pulled Waverly close and kissed her in the midst of chaos. It was like something out a movie. “You know maybe I should make this my day job, shooting bad guys and kissing pretty girls”, Nicole teases Waverly as they hold each other close. The younger girl rolls her eyes playfully, “as if you don’t already do that”. They both laugh and turn to look at the product of their perfect plan.</p><p>Wynonna stood with the paintball gun and shot one last time.</p><p> </p><p>......“Woah holy shit Nic! I think I got him in the asshole!”.</p><p> </p><p>...Oh Wynonna</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Until next time! Comments and Kudos are fully welcomed. Let me know what you thought of this story. </p><p>Also if you see some other notes below this one just ignore it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what do you guys think? Should I continue?leave a kudos or comment :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>